To Be Bold & Brave
by TheOtherWeasley03
Summary: Welcome to the Marauder's 7th year at Hogwarts. Lily and James, friends since the end of their sixth year, are chosen as Head students to lead and guide their peers during one of the most difficult times in the history of the wizarding world: Voldemort's Reign of Terror.


Chapter One

If there was one thing Minerva McGonagall did not tolerate, it was the stupidity of others. A few years working at the Ministry, followed by her career at Hogwarts had introduced her to some of the finest, most intelligent, witches and wizards she'd ever hoped to come across. However, working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – the premiere wizarding boarding school in all of Europe, if not the world – had also introduced her to questionable teenage antics, and questionable teenagers…

"Are you absolutely sure, Albus? Doesn't this seem like a rather… odd coupling?" Her Scottish accent was sturdy as ever, although the hair standing at attention on her forearms easily would've given away her nerves had she not been wearing her long sleeved cloak to this meeting.

"Professor," the Headmaster began, a small smirk growing across his narrow lips and a hint of mischief in his eyes, "are you implying that you're unhappy our new Head Boy and Girl are both from your house?"

Minerva frowned sourly. "Clearly that's not what I meant Albus; you should know as well as anyone that I'm thrilled both Heads were chosen from my Gryffindor! I'm just asking if you're confident in your selection? These two don't typically get along well, you know, and these roles will require them to not only cooperate with one another, but work together... Not exactly something either of them have excelled at over the past six years if you'll recall."

"I'm well aware of their history," taking a deep breath Albus sighed and folded his hands over top of his mahogany desk, his eyes sweeping over his expansive office full of knick-knacks from world travels and gifts from admirers. "But I think you're worrying over nothing. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans certainly got along well enough by the end of last term; they're easily among the most respected students – by both faculty and their peers – the younger students look up to them."

Spurred on by Minerva's thinly arched eyebrow, he continued "Have the pair of them had their ups and downs over the years? Of course. That's bound to happen when teenage angst comes into play, especially among students who live in a boarding school for the vast majority of the year; but didn't you notice the subtle shift at the end of last term? James Potter grew up," here Minerva gave a dramatic roll of her eyes, "and stopped – well, alright, slowed down – his antics with his friends. Still stood up for what he believed in. Still defended himself when he thought necessary. Continued to rise to the occasion when he felt people around him were being treated unjustly, but he softened his image. Became eager to help. Doesn't that account for something?"

"Well, of course it counts for something… maturity for one," Professor McGonagall began, before she was quickly interrupted by the old Headmaster.

"And Lily Evans has always been an asset to this school community. Beloved by her professors, including yourself," here Minerva blushed; it was true. Ever since she had arrived at the home of young, eleven-year-old Lily Evans with her Hogwarts acceptance letter, she'd developed a soft spot for the young girl. "and a role model to many younger students. As a Muggleborn student she has always gone out of her way to welcome and help her fellow Muggleborns acclimate to the school; and with this rising tide of Pure Blood mania upon us, it's important that we show power doesn't come from lineage, but rather one's ability to be kind, determined, and resourceful… Words, if you'll recall, you wrote in your recommendation that I consider her for the position of Head Girl."

"All wonderful sentiments, Albus, but you mean to tell me you're not the slightest bit worried that your newly appointed student Heads are going to have an all-out row in the middle of The Great Hall? In front of all the students? Over something ridiculously trivial?"

The Headmaster smiled broadly, "I'm not expecting perfection Minerva. Will they have their moments of frustration with one another? Of course! But so have all of the student Heads we've ever chosen. How many student Heads have come to us at one point or another to ask that their counterpart be removed for not doing their job well… or not listening to them?"

"So, correct me if I'm wrong Albus, but you're saying expectations for these two are already so abysmally low that there won't be any surprises when push comes to shove between the two of them?"

"Not at all. I'm saying they'll be fine." The Headmaster began to rise from his high-backed chair, purple robes swishing around his thin frame as he made his way around his desk, past Fawkes, and towards Professor McGonagall. "And they will be fine. Neither James nor Lily are selfish; they'll do their best to help the other students and make sure the elements of pure-blood mania raging in the outside world don't make their way into this school."

"Be proud, Minerva." Albus continued, taking her hand as he began to walk her towards the door, "It's not every year that the student Heads are chosen from the same house; it's quite a testament to your supervision and tutelage that both came from Gryffindor this year!"

"Don't be silly, sir. Of course, I'm proud! Potter and Evans were both excellent candidates; I just don't want their feud to make a mockery of Gryffindor. The others will have a bloody field day if those two end up having a massive blow up in public over their new roles."

"But consider this: their passion is a large part of why they were both chosen." Albus said softly as he held the heavy office door open, "Now is not the time to choose meek students to lead; if things continue to go the way the world seems bent on them moving, we needed two students who aren't afraid to fight for what's right, and show the rest of the student body that it's better to stand up for what you believe is just and fair than to hide and cower behind those whose voices are louder."

Nodding heavily, her heart slightly more secure in the older man's choices, Minerva walked through the doorway and down the spiral staircase. Walking through the deserted corridors that indicated summer was in full swing and students were nowhere to be seen, she took off her heavy black robe and made her way back to her own office. While Albus was a genius in his own right, easily the brightest wizard she'd ever met, she couldn't help but think he may also have been just a tad off his rocker with this year's choices. James Potter? Well, that wouldn't have been her top choice for Head Boy. In fact, she recalled with a grimace, she'd written a beautiful letter arguing for Remus Lupin, another Gryffindor student, to take the helm as Head Boy. But, she thought, as Albus had said he was looking for a passionate student… And while Remus Lupin was wonderfully smart and kind, he lacked the fire that James Potter always seemed to have simmering below the surface.

Then, of course, there was Lily Evans – her own top pick for the role of Head Girl. It'd come as no surprise to the rest of the faculty when it was announced yesterday that she had been chosen for the role. Well liked by her teachers and classmates she was a shoe-in. What worried McGonagall was the tension this pair always seemed to have brewing; it'd begun years ago when Potter had hit puberty and started noticing girls. Even in the faculty room her fellow professors would discuss the die-hard romantic notions Potter had – at the tender age of thirteen – for Evans. He'd overwhelmed the poor girl with attention, mistaking her friendliness for flirtatiousness and had spent the past few years paying for it. Embarrassed by her consistent rejection he'd begun picking on her and her friends, making fun of her background, and jinxing her when he thought he could get away with it. But Lily Evans was not one to be bullied; the girl had surprised her when she learned to stand up for herself and her friends by loudly and publicly declaring that James was an arrogant prick for not taking "no" as an answer, finding humorous jinxes to use when she felt offended by Potter's arrogantly ill-informed remarks about growing up muggle. For several years, Minerva had spent hours beyond hours of her time conferencing with the pair and trying to work out a way that they wouldn't kill one another. By the end of their fifth year she'd all but given up, convinced one day a student would run up to her, tell her about a fight between Evans and Potter that ended up with one of them being transferred to St. Mungo's for a traumatic brain injury which, of course, she'd have to inform their parents of.

Somehow though, through all of that chaos, towards the end of the last semester she'd been pleasantly surprised. The two seemed determined to get along. McGonagall had no clue what had transpired between the pair, but had spent more hours than she'd care to admit hoping that the truce would stick and she'd have a more peaceful seventh year with them than she'd been anticipating.

But one thing was for certain: while proud beyond belief that both Heads had come from her very own house this year, she was not here for them to make a fool of her or Gryffindor house. The pair of them were going to get along whether they liked it or not; that wasn't a hope either. It was a rule she was going to have to clearly convey to them; Minerva McGonagall would not be the laughing stock of the faculty lounge. She would not watch at dinner as the pair escalated a fight well past a little tiff to a full-blown explosive outburst (as they duo had unfortunately done in the past). James Potter and Lily Evans were going to get along if it destroyed her. And nothing destroyed Minerva McGonagall.

"Dad, I don't get it. Why is she coming here?" James asked nervously, swiping his shaggy dark hair off of his forehead before running a hand nervously through the rest of it. It was near the end of August with only a little more then a week before the new school term started. Growing up Potter, meaning growing up wealthy with two prominent ministry officials as parents, had taught James to never be surprised by the important (often influential) visitors his parents would unexpectedly receive… That being said, despite several years of pranks and antics under his belt, he'd never been on the receiving end of a visit by an adult whom he'd consider important – until today.

Putting down his morning paper Fleamont Potter looked sternly at his young son, a remarkable spitting image of himself some sixty years ago. "What's so confusing? Professor McGonagall wrote that she was coming to pick you up for a day out. So, one would assume if they follow the logic of her letter, that she's coming to pick you up for a day out."

A snort to his right made James glance down the long table, laden with breakfast biscuits and more food than three people could possibly know what to do with (house elves always went a bit overboard when he and Sirius were home from school). "I think, Mr. Potter, that James is more concerned with what he's done that requires Minnie to spend an entire day with him."

"Minnie?" Fleamont asked, a small smile sneaking over his features as he shook his head in joking disdain, "Is that what you call your teacher behind her back?"

"Nope." James laughed, taking a quick swig of his juice, "Sometimes he calls her that to her face."

"But never, ever, would I do so disrespectfully!" Sirius added defensively, eyeing a strawberry tart within arm's reach. "Besides, I think she quite likes it… At least she hasn't landed me in detention over it yet."

"'Yet' being the operative word there." Fleamont laughed. "And James, don't worry son. This could be how she congratulates you on your role as Head Boy this year! Or Quidditch Captain? Or both?"

"Basically James, you've done such an outstanding job of not being a prick over the last year, that she probably wants to take you out for an ice-cream reward, or something just as wildly uncomfortable; the perk though, mate, is that when you get back from your date with Minnie, that you'll be able to tell me and the boys all about it…" Sirius trailed off in a fit of a silent laughter, wiping at his eyes where tears were forming at the mere thought of his friends discomfort.

"She doesn't like me though. I've caused too much trouble for this to be a good thing."

"You're a Potter, young man. Shape up. Be respectful. It'll be a few hours and then you'll be home with your mates." Fleamont said decisively as he folded his copy of The Daily Prophet and rose from the breakfast table. "Now I have to get off to work, because some of us actually work around here," he quirked his eye at the two young men sitting before him. "I'll see you both for dinner this evening; what time are Remus and Peter arriving?"

"After dinner, sir. Probably around seven." Sirius answered quickly, standing out of respect when Mr. Potter had risen from the table.

"Excellent – make sure they say hello; I've been meaning to loan Remus a book that he mentioned he wanted to read a few weeks back."

"Absolutely dad."

"And Sirius?" Mr. Potter began as he moved away from the table, "This is your home, too. Do not rise out of your seat when I leave the table. You are one of my boys; I am not the Minister of Magic or the Queen of England. We are family. You hear me?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Now, the both of you, have good days and I'll be seeing you this evening." Striding out of the room Mr. Potter couldn't help but call over his shoulder, "Don't do anything too stupid."

And with that Mr. Potter was out the door on his way to the Ministry. Sirius fell back into his chair, glancing at James, while finally giving in and grabbing the strawberry tart. "So, I suppose this is probably Minnie's way of congratulating you… though I have no bloody idea how in the hell you actually landed the Head Boy role."

"You and me both, mate."

"I mean, Dumbledore must be batshit crazy…"

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Padfoot." James grumbled. It wasn't lost on him, the irony that of all the boys in his year he had been chosen as Head Boy. There were plenty of better, more appropriate options; truthfully if he'd had to place a bet on who would get the role he would've thrown a handful of galleons down on Remus Lupin – one of his own best mates. But somehow the fates aligned and he'd received not only the badge for Quidditch Captain (the second year in a row, and unsurprising considering he'd led the Gryffindor Quidditch team to a remarkable victory at the end of the year – snatching the Quidditch cup from the Slytherin team) but also a Head Boy badge in his Hogwarts letter. The word 'surprise' wasn't meaningful enough to cover the shock and awe that swept over his family and fellow Marauders when he'd relayed the news. Somehow, in spite of the fact that he had participated in pranks that caused more mayhem than Hogwarts had likely seen in decades, Dumbledore had chosen him to be a leader of the entire student body. His mother called it an "honor" and his father had pretended he wasn't surprised in the slightest, but James knew the truth: No one had expected him to be given the role of Head Boy. Perhaps Sirius said it best… Maybe Dumbledore had gone batshit crazy?

Taking a swig of his juice and pulling his long, shoulder length black hair into a low ponytail, Sirius shrugged. "You know what I mean, mate. It's nothing against you. Truthfully I just expected Remus to get it." James frowned, staring down at his empty plate.

"I know what you mean… I thought the same thing… You don't suppose he'll be upset, do you?" James wondered aloud; the thought had been bouncing around his head for the past few days. He'd already written to Remus to tell him the news and received a congratulatory letter in response, but that didn't mean that his shy friend wasn't secretly upset with Dumbledore's choice. After all, Remus had been a prefect for the past few years; among James's friends Remus was easily the only one who even remotely deserved the title. It just didn't seem right that he was overlooked in favor of James.

"Nah," Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair and nonchalantly rubbing his entirely too-full, yet still remarkably flat, stomach. "Remus isn't like that, and you know it. He's happy for you."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Moony doesn't get hung up on things like titles or roles; he's concerned with his furry little problem and grades." Sirius glanced over at James and leaned closer, resting his elbow on the table and giving James a surprisingly serious look. "Don't worry about Moony. Worry about whoever the hell got the title of Head Girl." James's face paled at the thought; it had been floating around in his head for the past few days… Whoever had earned the position of Head Girl had likely earned it to a higher degree than he had, and he was certain that when this girl found out he was in for a rude awakening. "Hopefully it's not Mallory Nickel… that girl never did get over me, and she'll sure as hell take it out on you… Or I guess it could be worse. You could've been paired with a Slytherin." Sirius paused, pondering which girls from Slytherin would've even been considered for the role. "Although a Slytherin Head Girl this year seems unlikely; no one really jumps out as Head Girl material. Too much drama and fighting among the lot of them."

"You don't suppose it could be," James began before being unceremoniously cut off.

"Lily Evans?" Sirius laughed. "I'd say she has a damn good shot at the title, but I haven't heard anything from Marlene about it, so I can't be sure… She certainly fits the bill though, doesn't she?"

James let out a deep sigh, rolling his shoulders as he glanced at the clock. He only had a few more minutes before Professor McGonagall was due to arrive, and he was absolutely certain that the woman would be punctual if nothing else. "I don't want to get my hopes up." He sighed.

"Well, remember what Peter's mum always says: Expect the worst, but hope for the best. It's probably your best defense at this point." Sirius laughed as he stood, stretching, his arms over his head and his Puddlemere United jersey riding up over his lean stomach. "I'm off… I don't need to be around when Minnie arrives. I much prefer to lay low until the start of term; there's something about seeing professors outside of school… Creeps me out a bit, honestly."

"No need to tell me." James moaned, standing alongside Sirius and glancing down at his clothes. His meeting with McGonagall today led him to dress a bit nicer than he usually would during his time away from school. Smoothing his jeans and double checking that he hadn't spilled any breakfast on his shirt he couldn't help but bite back a grimace. Today was going to be a long day.

As the heavy knock came from the ornate front doors of the Potter Estate, James felt as though the knock signified the end of his life: death had finally come to greet him like an old friend, or so the story went. He could hear Hestia, his family's house elf, hustling towards the door at breakneck speed. The pit in his stomach growing exponentially at the prospect of spending an entire afternoon with one of his professors, for seemingly no reason, James did his best to pull himself together. A Marauder didn't give up or surrender… or show weakness. Squaring his shoulders and running a hand through his already messy black mop atop his head, he headed towards the entryway. It was only a few hours. He'd taken tests that lasted longer than that. Hell, he'd flown in Quidditch matches that lasted longer.

Entering the grand foyer of his family's home, James could hear Professor McGonagall struggling with Hestia. "No, it's absolutely unnecessary for you to take my robe. I'll only be here a few moments; could you just fetch James for me?"

Rounding the staircase James finally came into view of his Head of House, only to see the woman struggling with Hestia to keep her cloak about her shoulders as the elf tried to tug it free.

"Hestia," James called softly as he approached, "Professor McGonagall is a visitor. She's more than welcome to keep her cloak, right?"

The house elf looked ashamed momentarily before sighing and nodding with a final bow as she slumped away dejectedly. It was such a pitiful appearance that James couldn't help but call after her, "But I'm sure the Professor appreciates your persistence that she be comfortable in our home…" Hestia's eyes rose from the ground and a small smile graced her thin lips; as she continued to walk away James was happy to note that she did so with a bit more pep in her step.

McGonagall looked at James, a bit of surprise showing through her usually strict expression, "That was very kind of you Mr. Potter."

James shrugged, not sure what to say. "So, Professor, what's the plan for today?"

"Yes," the woman began, arching an eyebrow and straightening her cloak back around her shoulders. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm intruding on your summer vacation." Fixing James with a stern look, Minerva continued, "Well, as you likely know, this year both student Heads were chosen from Gryffindor," noting the surprise on her pupil's face, the professor suddenly repositioned the direction of the conversation. "Or, as your gaping mouth seems to indicate, perhaps you did not know that?" James shook his head, but there was a small glimmer in his eye that Minerva, in all her years teaching adolescents knew all to well. "Lillian Evans was given the title Head Girl this year."

"Really!" James nodded enthusiastically. Taking note of the young man's over-eager enthusiasm, the professor couldn't help but roll her eyes. If someone had been living under a rock for the past six years, that enthusiastic 'really' was all they would need to know; James Potter's unrequited interest in Lily Evans was still going strong.

"Yes, she was the top pick… But as I'm sure you can imagine Mr. Potter, the fact that the two of you were appointed together has given me some… cause for concern."

"What?" James asked surprised. "Why?"

"Just because the two of you ended the year on good terms does not mean that I can expect such good luck with the pair of you this year; and given the rarity it is that both Heads are chosen from the same house, I absolutely do not want any foolishness from either of you. No more petty squabbles, asinine jinxes aimed at one another in the hallway. None of it. Do you understand me, Mr. Potter?"

James nodded mutely, unsure where the rest of the conversation was headed but already feeling overwhelmed.

"Excellent. That being said, we need to get moving. Miss Evans is expecting us in about fifteen minutes." Minerva turned towards the large door leaving a gaping James behind her. Striding towards the door the woman called over her shoulder, "Let's go Mr. Potter! I do not tolerate tardiness, and I will not be late because of your inability to close your mouth and get moving."

Snapping his jaw back together, he didn't need to be told twice. Following his transfiguration professor out the door and down the winding path to the boundary of the Potter Estate James's mind was swimming… This was not at all where he expected the day to go when he woke up this morning; that being said, he was very happy about where it was headed.

Sitting outside on her front porch steps, Lily Evans tilted her head back, allowing the warm summer sun to hit her face as she let her brain wander. Thus far it had been a particularly stressful morning for a summer Friday… Petunia had pitched a God-awful fit over the fact that Lily's professor was coming for a visit, going so far as to scream that "It's bad enough to have to live with a freak, why the bloody hell are more of them coming? It's an invasion!" Rolling her eyes and shoulders Lily let out a frustrated breath trying to release the tension she could feel built up in her shoulders; while her parents absolutely adored the fact that she was a witch, her sister never did come around to accepting her. Therefore, she was sitting outside waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive in an attempt to avoid any embarrassing interactions between her older sister and favorite professor.

Earlier in the week she'd received her usual back to school letter, supply list, and a surprise: The Head Girl badge. It'd been an amazingly epic moment; the pride she'd felt when she realized that out of her fellow seventh year girls she'd been selected as Head Girl was unparalleled. Having grown up in the muggle world, unaware of what was awaiting her in the wizarding world, she'd always felt a bit behind the curve… Studying and reading everything about the wizarding world that she could get her hands on had helped, especially in the beginning of her time at Hogwarts. But studying and reading could only do so much, and Lily had truthfully never felt one hundred percent comfortable with her place in the magical world. The fact that Dumbledore had apparently deemed her the most qualified for Head Girl was a highlight – if not _the_ highlight – of her career at Hogwarts.

A loud crack echoed from the park across the street, causing Lily to sit up a bit straighter from her position on the porch steps… The sound could, of course be nothing of importance to her, or it could – what, today, was more likely – signify that her professor had arrived. Glancing at the watch she wore on her left wrist Lily noted that, as usual, Professor McGonagall seemed to be running right on time. Glancing up and down her street, Lily checked for any signs of muggles who may have heard the resounding crack and looked as if they were considering investigating; but the humidity of the late morning heat had made people scarce on Willow Ridge Lane and, Lily happily noted, no one seemed to be out and about to care about the noise. Rising from the steps Lily brushed imaginary specks of dirt from her shorts and made her way down the sidewalk towards her family's mailbox, staring across the street and waiting for any sign of Professor McGonagall.

The closer she got to the mailbox the more clearly she could make out a strong Scottish accent, but what threw Lily off was the small matter of the Scottish accent talking to someone else.

_Did McGonagall apparate into the park in front of a muggle?_ Lily wondered to herself, stopping next to the mailbox and leaning against it.

"So, we're here?" a muffled voice – distinctly male – asked.

"Are you implying that I side-along apparated you to the wrong location?" The Scottish voice countered sternly.

Lily heard rustling and watched as Professor McGonagall and, to her complete and utter surprise, James Potter appeared from behind a row of bushes across the street. Mouth agape Lily felt her face redden; _what in the bloody hell was James Potter doing on her street?_ Double checking that there were no specks of dirt on the back of her shorts and that her shirt was good and clean, Lily felt a brief surge of panic. Certain that she hadn't misread McGonagall's letter telling her that she was coming to grab Lily for a day out, Lily could not understand for the life of her why she had brought James Potter to Lily's home… The boy was a glutton for punishment for almost as long as Lily had known him: always putting his nose where it didn't belong, getting into mischief with his three best friends, sending jinxes and hexes flying down corridors at students he didn't like, and so much more. The pair of them had never really gotten along until his best mate, Sirius Black, had begun hooking up with one of Lily's best friends: Rowan Watson. Sirius and Rowan had never gotten into a defined relationship, but as Lily and James had quickly discovered it was hard to spend time with their respective best friends without the other around. If Lily had wanted to hang out with Rowan, Sirius was often an uninvited plus one and vice versa for James. Consequently, it became easier by the end of term to simply merge their groups of friends together into a "happy little family" as Marlene McKinnon had dubbed their group on the train ride home from Hogwarts. The feud that had erupted between Lily and James some three years earlier had been extinguished in favor of an easier friendship much to the relief of their fellow 7th year Gryffindors.

As the pair had gradually become friends at the end of term it was obvious to everyone – students and staff alike – that the pair were growing closer. Not romantically necessarily, but there was a newfound friendship and joking relationship between the duo that was unexpected while simultaneously serendipitous.

"Professor McGonagall!" Lily called across the street, waving her arm to gather her professor's attention. "And… James?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Evans, is your mother home?" Professor McGonagall asked as she strode across the street, her green cloak billowing after her in the soft breeze that had seemingly come out of nowhere on this humid day.

"Uh," Lily began slowly, eyes stuck on James who seemed to have grown another few inches over the course of the summer, while managing to pack on a bit more impressive arm muscle from – what was likely – Quidditch practice with Sirius. "No, actually. She's working today…" Eyes still glued on James, Lily felt herself blush when she realized the glance-over she was unknowingly giving the young man. "Hey James, nice to see you…"

"You too, Lily. Congratulations on getting Head Girl." James replied as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Thanks…" Lily trailed off, unsure exactly what to say next without rudely coming out and simply asking why he was here… in a muggle town… on her very street… in front of her home.

After an awkward beat of silence Professor McGonagall took charge of the situation, "Hope you've had a lovely summer, Lily dear. James, as you may have heard, was selected to be both Quidditch Captain and Head Boy this year," Lily's mouth fell open in shock. "Therefore, I thought it best the three of us have a bit of a lunch date while discussing how Head students should behave, your new responsibilities, as well as your agenda that you'll be responsible for writing and presenting to the Headmaster a few weeks into term."

Lily nodded wordlessly, her mind going a mile a minute. _James Potter was Head Boy_?

"Of course, that'd be lovely." Lily replied. Confusion was swirling throughout her mind but she was determined not to let any of it show. How rude would she appear if her utter disbelief at James earning the Head Boy title registered with James himself?

"Excellent; now, I know you've passed your apparition tests at the end of last term, but I doubt you've had much chance to practice it while living in the muggle suburbs. I was going to suggest I side-along apparate you to Diagon Alley, if that's alight with you?"

Lily nodded mutely, still unsure of what exactly was taking place.

"Potter, you know the apparition point for Diagon Alley, I assume?"

"Yes, Professor." James nodded, eyeing the pavement beneath his feet as if it had become the most interesting thing in the entire universe in a futile attempt to keep his eyes from traveling up over Lily in a manner that would've been considered significantly more than friendly.

Professor McGonagall clapped her arm over Lily's right shoulder in a firm group before nodding to James and signaling him to apparate to their destination. "Lily, dear, I'm so sorry that side-along apparition can be a bit unpleasant. It'll be over in a moment!"

And with that a loud crack rang out like whip across Willow Ridge Lane as the only people who'd dared to go outside in the oppressive heat were whisked away… almost as if by magic.


End file.
